Breakin' Dishes
by imdreamingoutloud
Summary: OneShot: Amy is angry because Sheldon is off on the train and she is having a miserable day. And then there's a surprise. Suggestion: Listen to the song "Breakin Dishes" by Rihanna when you read it ;)


Amy slammed her door shut and dropped her bag. The next thing that sailed across the room was her phone. It hadn't been enough that her boyfriend had just decided to jump on a train, no, now he couldn't even pick up his damn phone. He hadn't called in like two days and Amy's worry had turned into pure anger. He was selfish. He was an asshole.

Amy closed her eyes and took a deep breath. 'Kolinahr' She thought and squeezed her eyes shut even harder.

But after a second her eyes popped open, her pupils dilated and discovered more of her gorgeously green and now dangerously sparkling irises.

"To hell with that" She hissed and kicked her shoes off. It was incredibly hot in her apartment but it also might have been the anger boiling inside of her.

She unbuttoned her cardigan and wanted to toss it on the sofa but it just landed there for a second before slowly slipping down and falling to the floor. Amy screamed in aggression. Couldn't anything go right today? She opened her blouse and tossed it on the floor, too. Next thing was her shirt. She went over to the kitchen in just her bra and her skirt. She needed tea. Chamomile. Yes, that would be perfect.

She started boiling water, then Amy took a deep breath again and pulled the tea box out of a wall cupboard. She opened it – out of chamomile tea.

"That can't be true" She nudged the tea box away and it slipped over the entire kitchen counter. "Why is it so goddamn hot in here?"

Amy reached behind her back and pulled the zipper of her beige skirt down. The skirt slipped to the floor. She couldn't have cared less.

She went over to the bathroom to also get rid of her tights. Then her look streaked the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyeliner had worn off a little so her eyes looked like they had black circles. Her long hair had gotten wavy, thanks to rain and her broken down car. And that damn red lace underwear that probably no one would ever see.

Her anger popped back up, she glared at her reflection for a second and went back to the kitchen.

The water was done and ready for her hot calming tea. Peppermint would have to do. Amy tiptoed again up to a wall cupboard to reach for a cup. But it slipped out of her hands and fell down. Hundreds of pottery splinters spread out on Amy's kitchen floor.

"CRAP!" Amy yelled and stomped over to her sofa to find her slippers. When she bent down to get them out from under the sofa, her side streaked a pillow and it fell down.

That was enough.

"Oh boy will she be surprised. I hope she can control herself!" Sheldon almost giggled to himself when he approached his girlfriend's door. He had decided to come back, he felt like he had figured out everything he had needed to figure out. Also, that the first person he would visit would be Amy.

In the corridor he heard someone smash a plate and winced for a second. Then he shook his head and kept walking.

He put his hand in his satchel and was more than happy once again that Amy had given him a key. The unnecessary waiting for her when she looked in the mirror before she opened the door for him made him crazy every time. From now on that shouldn't be a problem anymore.

A worried expression laid upon Sheldon's face, when he heard Amy screaming and cursing inside her apartment.

He unlocked the door and pushed it open.

Amy kicked the damn pillow across the whole room and let out a scream of frustration. Nothing worked today, literally nothing. And then her darn boyfriend who couldn't even call back. She stomped over to her phone, picked it up and threw it back down again when she saw that there were no new calls or messages.

She turned around, wanting to head back to the sofa to toss something else – anything she could find – but there was someone standing there.

Amy wanted to scream but her eyes transported the information to her brain fast enough – it was her boyfriend.

"Sheldon" She whispered out of breath.

"Yes. Hello… Amy…" His eyes slowly wandered down and back up on her before he swallowed hard. "What happened?"

Amy was speechless for a second but then her anger pushed back through. She stared at him, arms akimbo. "Really?"

"Well… yes" Sheldon slowly shut the door behind him without turning around or taking his eyes off his girlfriend. He didn't expect to find her here in just underwear. Red underwear. Red lacy underwear.

"Despite the fact that my boyfriend thought it's not necessary to call me for two days… my car broke down, I'm out of chamomile tea, a cup broke and my apartment is a mess! And so am I!" Amy pulled on a strand of her wavy her to underline her statement.

"Oh…" Sheldon started to stare down onto his shoes. "But I am back now"

"How nice of you" Amy walked over to him and only stopped an inch in front of him, before she shoved her hand down his left pocket.

Sheldon cringed.

Amy pulled out his mobile phone and brought it close to Sheldon's face. "This can be used to call worried girlfriends, you know"

"Yes. Sorry, I…"

Amy let her arm sink again and tossed his phone over to the couch. That finally raised Sheldon's look again but it wasn't concentrated on the phone for long. Amy's pretty eyes were way too distracting.

"Since you missed so many Date Nights, I think I deserve a Hello-Kiss"

"There is no such thing as a Hello-Kiss in the Relationship Agreement"

Amy pulled her eyebrows down. "There is also no such thing as 'Let me piss off for a few weeks without telling my girlfriend before' in the Relationship Agreement"

Sheldon sighed. That was an argument.

Hesitantly he put his hands on Amy's naked hips, feeling something like an electric shock chasing through his veins.

Amy smirked at him and he couldn't take his eyes off her lips anymore. He closed his eyes and slowly shortened the distance between their lips until they finally met again. Amy's hands automatically grabbed the sides of his jacket as he deepened the kiss after a few seconds.

When he finally broke away it took them both a minute to catch their breath again. Then they simultaneously opened their eyes and smiled at each other.

"Welcome back, you jerk" Amy whispered.


End file.
